I've Been Searching For Someone To Ignite Me When I'm Alone
by Leoparda
Summary: A short fanfic where Cloud wants to search for a certain someone that will benefit him in friendly terms. What he doesn't expects is that a specific someone is also in the same condition as him. (Slight yaoi.)


Hey guys, I'm back with a new fanfic :), and this time I'm going to take things a bit different this time with this fanfic. It's slightly yaoi and it's my very first, to be honest. Don't like, then don't read if it's not your interest. Enjoy :)!

* * *

I've Been Searching For Someone To Ignite Me When I'm Alone

Cloud was feeling somewhat depressed at night over the past couple of forty minutes. Tifa isn't really giving him company that much because of her duties and due to his moodiness, he was starting to feel completely left out. It was almost late at night, the clock ticking from eight thirty to eight thirty three, and Cloud was a bit too busy thinking about how is he going to look for someone who is going to look after him and keep him 'steady'. Of course, he wasn't thinking about sexual advances, more like a friendly person who will make him feel better through a nice and thoughtful conversation. And Cloud was getting worried as the time flies he won't be able to find that nice someone.

He doesn't want to go out, since he was a bit tired after fighting for so long and neglecting himself from his friends and family. Cloud is busy standing agaisn't the concrete wall of his bedroom, arms across his chest, head lowered a little as he kept thinking to himself. He then looked out the window. The moon was almost about to be in full display, while the sky was already turning into a deep jet black atmosphere. His thoughts drifted then to that nice person that he wants to seek, someone who matches the qualities that Cloud desires. He also thought that if that someone can help him on his road to mental recovery.

Cloud even wondered that his life could took a better turn for the better if that someone can provide him with real, true understanding of a friend.. or maybe love, if that can be possible. Love in that sense, tact, or sensitivity. He then turned around and went walking out of his bedroom, towards the exit of his flat and straight to the dark outside. Cloud then stared at the moon while sitting down on a metal bench near where his flat is located. His own thoughts start to conquer him again and his words soon started to drift from his lips.

"I can't be all alone without having that certain someone to spend time with.. I need to chase exactly what am I looking for soon." He then stood up from where he was sitting at and started to walk leisurely amongst the sidewalks of his home. Fast forward a couple of hours later and yet Cloud still hasn't found anyone or someone ideal to keep him company, he was trying to make small talk with some people who were hanging out at night but they didn't seem dangerous yet they weren't exactly interested in him due to his somewhat timid nature. Tifa came to mind but Cloud wanted someone else, someone different, someone more flexible and more alert to what he wants in terms of having someone to associate with, or in other terms to 'ignite him', meaning that he wants a spark within that someone that he meets, more like a friendly spark in that sense.

Cloud went back to his flat and walked straight to his bedroom in order to think of new ways and methods on how to search and approach someone to ignite him, well alone already, behind closed doors, in order to catch a sense of that someone and to fully get an idea of that someone that Cloud desires to be with. That is, when Cloud walked up near his bed in order to look out the window again, he was immediatly met with a piercing gaze that's staring right at him. He frowned, eyes glaring straight and fists being clenched in anger.

"Sephiroth." Cloud breathed with annoyance, not wanting to face his mortal enemy when clearly he's in the middle of doing something that he hopes that it could benefit him for his state of mind. Sephiroth was standing on the other side of the bed, a slight smirk curving upon his lips, eyes still boring into him. "It's nice to see you Cloud." Sephiroth teased at him, as he walked a little across from the bed and Cloud poised, ready to fight him at any given chance even though Sephiroth's Masamune was nowhere in sight.

"What do you want?" Cloud barked at him, backing away a bit since he knew what Sephiroth would be implying and that Sephiroth would be wasting his time and his life by simply Sephiroth being Sephiroth and Cloud doesn't really want to do with anything with him. Cloud continued to glare, still poised with the intention to fight him.

"I came here just to bear no malice, Cloud." Sephiroth told him as he stood near where Cloud was standing. "After all these years of us at each other's throats, I decided that I should make a change. Wouldn't you agree, Cloud?" Sephiroth said as he waited for Cloud to answer yet Cloud stayed angry, as Cloud frowned again and his eyes were burning with animosity. "Shut up!" Cloud snapped. "I don't believe in anything what you have already told me. And no, I won't never be your friend of any kind. Now go before this gets any uglier!"

"But Cloud..." Sephiroth drawled as he walked a distance closer to Cloud, backing him up agains't the wall as Cloud himself growled. "I'm not your enemy anymore. Let's put our differences aside and ignite what's left of our connection that ties us together." Sephiroth said, wanting Cloud to side with him as he's being completely truthful. The word 'ignite' clicked in Cloud's mind, the same word that he was using mentally as he was longing for that certain someone that he was so hopelessly searching. "I should let you know that I'm searching for someone to ignite me when I'm alone, to understand who I am as a person and to connect with what I've been thinking about. Yet I'm having so much trouble finding that certain someone. Is that also what you've been doing, Cloud?" He asked, wanting answers and patiently waiting for them in front of him.

The words that Sephiroth spoke to him clicked in Cloud's mind again as Cloud somewhat gasped in realization, his attitude towards Sephiroth somewhat changing. "You mean.. you're in the same boat as me.. And yes, I'm having the same problem as you, I've searched and yet there isn't that person that can really benefit me.. But I don't think that we have found each other already.. This cannot be reasonable to think about.." Cloud said in a calm yet uncertain tone as he looked away, not wanting to stare into Sephiroth's eyes.

"Yet I can make it reasonable for you, Cloud. We have the same bond. So, that can make it a whole lot better for you."

"I don't think so." Cloud refused quietly and calmly.

"Let me prove it to you, then." Sephiroth replied back calmly, with a certain sense of intensity as he closed the distance between him and Cloud, touching Cloud's lips before pressing them into a gentle kiss. At first Cloud was caught off guard, but as Sephiroth continued to kiss him Cloud was immediatly lost into his affections. Sephiroth wrapped one arm around his waist as the other went around his neck while Cloud wrapped his own arms around Sephiroth's neck, returning the kiss and enjoying it. Cloud couldn't believe that Sephiroth could be the one that he's searching for all this time, since the two of them were experiencing the same situation. But still, what does it matter now if Sephiroth proved his point already?

If Sephiroth was the someone that Cloud was searching for to ignite him when he's alone, and for Cloud vice versa, then it's a memory that the both will never erase from their minds, since the two of them are no longer proven to be enemies.

* * *

I sort of like this fanfic, even though I feel that I didn't really describe the story a bit too well in here. What do you guys think? Feel free to leave a review and don't be afraid to speak your mind :)! Thanks for reading.


End file.
